Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by gamergirl8901
Summary: May is alone in a Pokemon Center one night and sees someone that she never thought she'd see again. Contestshipping.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters(but if I did, the show would be so much better because 4kids sucks).**

It was just a typical night at a Pokemon Center for May. Ash and Misty were out on a date as always, Brock was out shopping for supplies and hitting on all the girls he saw, and Max was in a room playing with the pokemon. She didn't have anything to do so she decided to walk out to the front of the center to find something to entertain herself with.

This is getting really old. Every time we stop at a Pokemon Center, they do the same old stuff. I wish they wouldn't desert me like that. I'm sure they all know that I don't want to play with Max. I need to find something to do before I die of boredom.

She walked outside the center and looked around. It appeared deserted, so she sat down and looked up into the sky, but it was cloudy. No stars were visible, and the moon was half hidden. Disappointed, she decided to take a walk around the center.

There really is nothing to do. The sky is cloudy so there's no view at all and my friends are off having fun. Maybe I should start doing the shopping or something just so I have something to do. I might just go out to the nearest PokeMart just to see what they have.

She walked across the street to the PokeMart and, after a quick glance around, realized that Brock wasn't there, meaning their supplies either weren't bought, or he did buy them and was now following girls around.

Maybe I should just buy some supplies while I'm here. Brock probably forgot, or didn't get enough like always. I'm bored anyways so it's something to do.

She grabbed a basket and dumped some potions inside. She also grabbed some antidotes, paralyze and burn heals, and repels. While searching for pokeballs, she looked out of the window and saw someone with green hair walk into the center.

_No…it couldn't be…could it?_

She quickly bought the stuff she needed, then hurried back to the Pokemon Center to see if it really was him. She wasn't sure, since it had been many months since she had last seen him. She peered through the door and saw Drew talking to Nurse Joy, who appeared to be taking his pokemon in for a check-up.

It really is him. I wonder what he's doing here. Does he know I'm here? Should I talk to him? I don't know! I really want to but I'm not sure if I should. He might not want to talk to me. I want to though.

She walked through the door, determined to talk to him. As she was walking up, Drew turned around to see her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Drew said. "What are you doing here May?"

"We needed a place to stop at for a few days before Ash's next gym battle," May replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd swing by to get my pokemon healed," Drew said, flipping his hair like he always does. "What a strange coincidence, us both being in the same Pokemon Center tonight," he added.

"Yeah it is pretty strange," May said.

Oh my god I'm so lame! I can't think of anything else to say! I don't know what to do. I want to tell him that I can't stop thinking about him, but I don't want him to get freaked out by that. I wish I knew if he likes me but I can't tell.

"So where's the rest of the gang?" Drew asked. "I haven't seen them yet."

"Ash and Misty are out on a date, Brock said he was going shopping but I know he didn't, and Max is in a room playing with the pokemon," May replied.

"Ash and Misty, on a date?" Drew repeated, trying not to laugh. "I didn't know they were together."

"They have been for a while," May said. "I can't believe you couldn't tell when you last saw them."

"Well it's been a long time since we last met and I didn't think it was supposed to be obvious if they didn't act like they were together," Drew replied.

"Yeah it has been a long time since we last saw each other," May said.

Too long.

"Well tell them I'm happy for them," Drew said. "I doubt I'll see them while I'm here."

"Why not?" May asked quickly. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah probably," Drew replied. "I just needed to get my pokemon healed. I don't have any other reason to stay."

I don't want him to leave yet! He said he doesn't have any reason to stay. Aren't I reason enough? Unless he doesn't like me. I should've known. I'm just not that lucky.

"No reason at all?" May asked, hoping that he would say something else.

"Well, there is one reason," Drew said, looking at her with a small smile. "But I'm not sure if I want to say what it is."

Please say what it is! Is it what I hope it is?

"What reason would that be?" May asked hopefully. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone."

"Well," Drew began slowly. "I don't know how to say this, but I'll give it a shot." He took a deep breath. "Since we first met, I felt something but I didn't know what it was. And since we last saw each other, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. So, my reason for staying would be you."

Oh my god! I can't believe it!

"Really Drew?" May asked. He nodded. "I was hoping you would say that! I've felt something since we first met too. And you haven't left my mind since I last saw you. When I saw you tonight, I couldn't think of anything but talking to you. I wanted to tell you right away but I didn't know how you would react."

"I really didn't know you were going to be here tonight, but I'm glad you were. And I'm glad that I decided to stop here," Drew said. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel for so long, and I was hoping that I would run into soon."

"To be honest, everywhere we go I look for you," May said. "I always hoped that you would randomly appear and I could tell you. But after not seeing you for months, I gave up all hopes of ever seeing you again. I'm so happy that I had nothing better to do tonight."

"So am I," Drew said. "So, where do we go from here?"

"What are you talking about?" May asked, confused.

"Like, do you want a relationship or anything?" Drew asked, hoping she would say yes.

Is he asking me out? Or does he want to know what I want? Or both?

"Do you want a relationship?" May asked.

"I asked you first," Drew said. "I won't answer til you do."

Well that didn't work.

"Well, I want a relationship with you. But only if you do too," May replied.

"Well, I want a relationship with you if you do," Drew said. He looked down at his feet for a minute, embarrassed by what he was about to ask. "So, should we officially start the relationship right now?"

"Yes I think we should," May replied, her heart fluttering.

They both leaned in closer at the same time and bumped their heads.

"Ouch," May said, rubbing her head.

"Ok that went badly," Drew said. "Should we try again?"

"Yeah I think so," May replied. "But maybe we shouldn't both go at the same time."

"I agree," Drew said.

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a minute or so, they pulled apart, both of them flushed.

That was awesome!

"That was nice," May said awkwardly.

"Yeah it was," Drew agreed. He hesitated for a minute. "That was my first kiss."

"Mine too," May said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He was just a little surprised by it, but kissed back anyways. Someone cleared their throat, interrupting them.

"What?" May asked irritably.

"We were just wondering what you were doing," Ash said.

May's eyes widened in shock. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Max were all standing right by the doors, watching them. May and Drew jumped apart quickly, both blushing.

"How long have you guys been there?" May asked. "And Max, what are you doing there? I thought you were in your room."

"I decided to go for a walk," Max said. "Why were you and Drew doing that? It's disgusting."

"Shut up!" May exclaimed. "It's not disgusting!"

"So, why were you two kissing?" Ash asked. "Are you guys going out or something? Because it sure looks like it."

"Yes we are," May said, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"How long has this been going on?" Misty asked.

"Like five minutes," Drew replied.

"Oh really? Well, isn't it a little early for the two of you to be kissing?" Misty asked.

"Not at all," Drew said. He kissed her again. Max looked away in disgust.

"Ok please stop now!" Max exclaimed. "She's my sister and it's totally gross."

"Oh leave them alone," Misty said. "They like each other. Besides, I don't think telling them to stop will get them to. They seem pretty content the way they are."

"Yeah I think you're right," Brock said. "Let's leave and give them some privacy."

May and Drew didn't notice that they had left. They were too wrapped up in each other. After a few minutes, they pulled apart to breathe.

"Well, I better get to bed," May said. "I've gotta be up early."

"Yeah me too," Drew said. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Definitely," May replied.

"Good. I'll take you out to lunch as an official first date," Drew said.

"Ok," May said. "Well, good night."

"Good night," Drew said.

They kissed again. As they pulled apart, May felt something go into her hand. When she finally got to her room, she looked in her hand to see what it was.

It was a red rose.

**The End**

Ok well review please! That was my first official Pokemon fan fiction, and my first attempt at contestshipping. It was totally cheesy though. Anyways, review please!


End file.
